Against the King
by DariaD
Summary: Some one in Mirkwood is plotting against the King. As danger becomes closer to his father, Legolas asks for help from his friends, Aragorn and Gandalf. How will they help him? With old friends of course!
1. I

Title: Against the King

Author: DariaD

Summery: Some one in Mirkwood is plotting against the King. As danger becomes closer to his father,

 Legolas asks for help from his friends, Aragorn and Gandalf. How will they help him? With old friends of course!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's creations, as much as I want to.

Although I do own everyone and every thing in this story that you can't recognize,Including the plot!

Distribution: FanFiction.Net

AN: This is my first LOTR fanfic; I hope it is not a Mary Sue.

NOTICE: this may become a Legomance!!!!! If you don't like them don't read! Please review I'll return the favor!

******************

Against the King, Prologue

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was sitting in one his father's studies reading a book of maps.

 Suddenly, the study door burst open, to reveal a puffing and panting Erubad one of the King's advisors.

 "Prince Legolas! Your father has been shot! Come to the healing rooms! Quick!" Legolas, upon hearing this, stood up from his chair abruptly.

"Come on, lead me to the room." With that the two Elves sprinted to the healing rooms.

******************

A month later…

"… and that leads us to the situation at hand." King Tharundil, arm in perfect tact, concluded. 

"I believe we need to find out who this traitor is and exile them!" a council member said.

"I agree with you, the question is how, how do we find this person?" 

Legolas, who was in deep thought, suddenly said."Gandalf. We will ask for Gandalf's advice on the matter, do you agree _Ada__*?_"

"Yes! Send out messengers at once!"

 At the kings command a messenger were sent to Minas Tirth, to call upon King Ellasar, his wife the EvenStar and Gandalf.

******************

In Minas Tirth…

"… so you see my lord, the King and Prince seek your help and advice." The messenger from Mirkwood concluded.

"I see. We shall be leaving immediately, do you agree Aragorn?"

"Yes, and I think I have the perfect person to help us solve this mystery."

"And who might that be?"

"An old acquaintance, my love, an old acquaintance …"

A week later Minas Tirth was left in the stewards hands

(mind you, he was not a complete nutter like the man before him, in you catch my drift…) 

the king, his queen and most trusted advisor traveling towards Eyrn Laslagan…

AN: * Ada means Father.

        ohhhh…. Who is the old acquaintance? Who wants to kill the king? 

       Please Review, as I would also return the favor if I am online, I'm also looking 

       For a beta reader… thank you!                                                      


	2. II

Title: Against the King

Author: DariaD

Summery: Some one in Mirkwood is plotting against the King. As danger becomes closer to his father, 

Legolas asks for help from his friends, Aragorn and Gandalf. How will they help him? With old friends of course!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's creations, as much as I want to.

Although I do own everyone and every thing in this story that you can't recognize,

Including the plot!

Distribution: FanFiction.Net

AN: This is my first LOTR fanfic; I hope it is not a Mary Sue.

 Note this may become a Legomance!!!!! If you don't like them don't read! Please review I'll return the favor!

******************

Chapter 1: Strangers from Distant Lands

When the king of Gondor and Gandalf arrived they were greeted warmly, a pleasure that passed their 'Old Friend'. 

You see, even though the evil was cleared of the land, the wood elves were still suspicious of all that traveled into their lands.

 When said friend arrived it was not of the expected way…

"Oi mate! I like this shirt you know!" a strongly accented voice could be heard from the halls disturbing the small company that was in the king's main hall.

"No! Don't touch that! You'll damage it you bloody…" it trailed off.

Suddenly, Lindiel the Captain of the Palace Guard came into the room two men holding anther following.

"My Liege, this man was found on our borders about three days ago, he says he has business with King Ellesar…" he was the rudely cute off by said man.

"Because I bloody do! What is it with wood elves and paranoia?  I was called here under urgent matters, and you don't believe me you whelp!" at this Lindiel turned to the man, nostrils flared in anger. The man seemed to realize what he had done.

"Oh bloody hell…" He looked around nervously, "Look, mate, I didn't mean to insult you, I mean… err… I'm sorry?" he semi shrugged, being held by two other elves didn't seem to be helping him.

Suddenly Aragorn recognized the man.

"Release him immediately!" 

"But sir he has…"

"I have called upon his service, he speaks the truth."

At this the two other elves dropped him, he fell to the ground. "Ai!" was the sudden yell that ran through out the hall.

"Thank the Valar Strider, it's about time. Are you already suffering from memory loss?" the young man said cheekily.

"Not yet, Kellin." Aragorn replied

"That's a shame." Kellin said, in the same teasing tone as before. He was now standing next to Aragorn yet he was much shorter than the man. Kellin came up to about Aragorn's shoulder area. He was small, with lightly tanned skin, not the porcelain white of most elves. He had wavy ash blond hair that was curling at the ends, and dark, almost black, green eyes. He turned around to where Lindiel was standing, strode gracefully, grabbed the sheathed sword from his hands and then strode to Gandalf and bowed gracefully. "Gandalf it has been a long time" his voice had changed, less rough then a couple of minutes ago, more cultured and educated. "It has been indeed, young one." Gandalf replied his tone much more teasing then Kellin's. The young man, or was he an Elf? His ears were hidden from view by his hair.

At Gandalf's comment he scoffed. "I am not that young you know, I'm 2546 this December! Young he says!" 

"I apologize for insulting you Master Elf, I most certainly apologize."  Gandalf said.

Then this 'Kellin' is an elf. He certainly did not look like any elf that Legolas had ever met. How peculiar…

He was shaken back from his thoughts by Aragorn, who elbowed him in the side.

"So, what am I here for anyway?" 

"Well, I believe, that is not our tale to tell"

"Indeed, it is not ours Aragorn"

"Oh, cut the formalities and get to the reason!"

"Fine.  Legolas, if you would do the honors?"

"Of course." 

"Go on then!"  Kellin urged, it seemed he was impatient. 

"Well, you see about two months ago…"

******************

HAHAHAHA! A not so hanging cliff hanger… 

Who is Kellin? What is he? How does he know Gandalf and Aragorn?

All in the next chapter….

I am still searching for a beta reader… e-mail me if you're interested… 


End file.
